


My turn ;)

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Morgan has always been on the bottom one in this relationship so one day she decides it’s her turn to be on top.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Kudos: 45





	My turn ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of going to sleep

Morgan sits in her living room idly surfing through the channels as she plots on how she’ll get her turn to be on top. She can’t beat Artoria in a wrestling match that’s for sure, she can’t bite or scratch the last time she did that she got her orgasm denied. Scowling, trying to remember what she could use against Artoria without breaking any rules. Turning off the TV she heads upstairs to her shared room. Taking out various erotic toys such as a black leather collar and chain leash, handcuffs, and an ankle cuff. Finally, she reaches into her dresser and pulls out a skin-tight black dominatrix suit. Fitting herself in it she moved to the wall-mounted mirror admiring herself in, placing a hand on her hip and setting her weight on one foot she began to plot again, Only to be interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Walking over to the bed she sat down crossing her left leg over her right one.

After hearing some shuffling downstairs she hears the creak of the stairs before the door the room opens to reveal a tall figure with golden locks tied into a bun and vibrant green eyes. Artoria scans the room and they finally settle on her, her eyes slightly widen when she sees the skintight suit. Morgan smirks seeing her eyes widen.

“Welcome home dear.” Smirk still present.

“Hello, love.” Artoria shifted awkwardly towards Morgan.

Morgan looked down and her smirk grew even wider as she saw a bulge in Artoria’s pants.

“Someone’s excited.” She teased.

“Shut up just get naked.” There was an eminent blush on Artoria’s face as she looked away.

However this time Morgan didn’t budge continuing to sit there looking up at her “husband” with defiance in her eyes.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said get naked.” She said more sternly this time staring back into Morgan’s defying ones. For now, she would submit, doing as she’s told she stripped herself purposefully making her movements slow, putting on a good show for Artoria. She stole a quick glance at Artoria to see she had also stripped bare her erection standing tall and proud throbbing. Morgan licks her lips looking up towards Artoria who has a smirk of her own staring right back.

Now fully naked and vulnerable she leans on both arms dramatically swinging her left leg over her right thigh. Artoria’s smirk only grew wider as she stepped closer to the gorgeous woman sitting in front of her vulnerable and helpless or so she thought. Without warning Artoria dove in grabbing both of Morgan’s arms as she struggled. Using her strength and leverage she managed to position herself over Morgan it would seem like she would win this wrestling match again. Coincidentally Morgan’s fingers brushed past the side of Artoria’s ribs under just under the armpit she saw Artoria flinch. Just then a smile crept up her face Arotria saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. Morgan took advantage of the slightly stunned state Artoria was into wiggle her fingers at the same spot her fingers passed by earlier. Artoria’s body jerked and flailed giggles escaping her lips. Morgan couldn’t help but giggle as well it was rare to see Arotria being all giddy when she’s not drunk.

Artoria loosened her grip on Morgan’s arms, she took advantage of it and used to flip Arotria on her back.

“You surrender?” Morgan teased.

“N-n-no n-never.” She said through gasp and giggles.

“Tch, so stubborn.‘ She leans in close to Artoria’s ear.

“That’s what I like about you.” She applies a kiss to her ear lobe at the end.

After several more seconds of merciless tickling Artoria caves in something Morgan never thought she would see the day where she would finally she Artoria falter. Her giggles fill the room as Morgan doubles her effort tickling using both hands to tickle her. Artoria Smacks her hand down on the mattress at this Morgan ceases her tickling and lets out a satisfied laugh.

“Fufufu, It would seem the great lion king has finally been overthrown” A toothy grin spreading across her face.

“No fair you cheated.”

“You never said we couldn’t tickle.”

Artoria pouts still unwilling to give in. Taking a moment Artoria surrenders. 

“Alright, you won.”

“There that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Morgan would be sure to savor this victory, she took the hand and ankle cuffs she brought out earlier and bound Artoria giving her no control.

“You know, I’m not too fond of these shackles you put on me.” She whines.

“What’s this? Is the Lion king afraid of little cuffs?” Morgan retorts as she’s fastening the collar around Artoria’s neck. 

Once Morgan finished applying the cooler she moved to lay on her side next to Artoria a self-satisfied smirk plastered on her face. She moved a hand and trailed it from the collar tracing down to her belly button making Arotria visibly shiver before stopping on a long shaft. Morgan moved her hand up Artoria's cock painfully slow, resting her fingers at the head. She took three fingers and massaged the head making Artoria squirm her movement limited by the cuffs. While Artoria was squirming and desperate to relieve herself.

“Morgan please...” There was desperation in her voice.

“Please what?” Morgan continues to play with the head as the precum starts leaking out.

“Please don’t tease me like this,” her hips jerk when Morgan touches a really sensitive spot on the head.

“Mmm, there already pre-cum leaking out,” her voice is low and sultry. Leaning in closer to her ear, “Very good, Very good.” Artoria released a breath she didn’t know she was holding in when she felt Morgan’s hot breath touch her skin. Morgan collects as much precum on her fingers as possible and brings them up to Artoria’s mouth.

“Have a taste.” Obediently Arotria took in Morgans pre-cum soaked fingers sucking on them, she was surprised at the taste. It was salty and sweet she had never tasted herself before but it wouldn’t be the last time she would.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Morgan sharply removed her fingers from Artoria’s mouth shifting to straddle Artoria’s hips. She closed the distance between them tugging on Artoria’s leash into a kiss. Both women moan contemptly, Morgan traces her hand down to outline Artoria’s finely toned abs with her finger. Morgan deepens the kiss inserting her tongue in closing her eyes getting lost in the moment they fiercely wrestle with their tongues however this time she loses this battle but doesn’t seem to mind all that much. Pulling away from the kiss Morgan grabs hold of Artoria’s shaft and positions herself over it slowly lowering herself onto it. Artoria however impatiently thrust her hips forward. Morgan tugs on the leash harshly bringing her face close to hers.

“ah ah ah, good things come to those who wait.” There’s a hint of playfulness in her voice.” just for that '' Morgan gently brushes the head of Artoria’s cock on her opening her wetness coating the head.

“Feel how wet you got me.” Morgan cruelly inserts the very top of the tip in herself but quickly pulls out bringing the primal animal instincts out of Artoria as she tries to thrust her hips forward again, but Morgan anticipated this and put her weight on Artoria’s hips. She smirks at what she was able to reduce Artoria to. Panting heavily with a predatory glint in her eyes she stared directly into Morgan’s eyes.

“Morgan…” Artoria growls gritting her teeth, “I want you… now.” 

“Oh? If you want me then what’s stopping you? Go ahead take me.” She teases in an innocent voice.

Artoria lets a loud growl as she tries to reach for Morgan but is held back by the handcuffs. Morgan giggles at Artoria’s primal urges. Finally deciding that she’s teased her long enough Morgan repositions herself over Artoria’s cock, lowering herself releasing a contempt sigh she stops halfway already feeling satisfyingly full. She fully engulfs the cock with her pussy and begins rocking her hips back and forth occasionally rolling them around to hit all of her spots. Artoria groans and moans as she hits new areas inside of Morgan. Morgan reaches for the handcuffs, releasing them from Artoria, immediately as if on instinct her hands dart to Morgan’s breast playing with her nipples. She lets out a whine of enjoyment as her nipples get played with.

Morgan leans her body down laying herself on top of Artoria as her hands go down to cup her ass lifting them up and down. Artoria turns her head to bite Morgan’s vulnerable neck; she bites hard but not hard enough to break skin eliciting a gasp from Morgan.

“Ow, hey that hurts” Artoria bites down harder, the pain soon turns to pleasure as it contributes to her orgasm. Morgan throws her head back to scream Artoria’s name.

“Oh, Artoriaaaa” 

For a moment Artoria stops thrusting her golden locks covering her eyes. As Morgan tries to sit up, Artoria grabs her thighs and forces her back down hard, with renewed vigor Artoria rapidly thrust into Morgan’s very sensitive pussy making Morgan scream her name in bliss. Once Artoria starts getting close to her own release her thrusting becomes even more savage and beast-like. Morgan’s expression is completely lost, her eyes are rolling into the back of her head and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. With one final push, Artoria cums, releasing the hot load into Morgan’s womb. Morgan can feel the hot cum swell in her womb as she comes down from her second high. 

Artoria is released from her ankle cuffs and collar, Morgan collapses on top of Artoria exhausted from the intense fucking. Tenderly Artoria stroke Morgan’s pale blonde hair.

“Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?” There was deep concern in Artoria’s voice.

Morgan always found it heart-wrenchingly cute when Artoria gave aftercare.

“Yes I’m fine are you?”

“Of course.”

They both chuckle feeling the vibrations from each other.

“You know, next time I won’t go so easy on you.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.” 

“Well at least we got something out of this.” Artoria reaches down to rub Morgan’s womb applying a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, looks like we’re going to have our own little lion cub.”

Artoria smiles, slowly the two drift off to sleep.

“Good night my lioness.”

“Good night my lion king”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading as always


End file.
